The Closest Thing
by Nami.Loves.Stan
Summary: Nami is poor and having trouble at home and at school. She has no friends and her parents are always fighting. Just when she thinks that there is no hope, someone notices her...StanxOC Rated T just in case. Please read and review![ON HOLD!Next Chap:Aug27]
1. Summary and Disclaimer

Summary and Disclaimer

Summary:

Nami is poor and having trouble at home, and at school making friends. Her parents are always fighting and always moving, but when her mother leaves home for good her drunken father is having trouble taking care of her. Just when she thinks there is no hope, Stan Marsh goes with his gut feeling and takes the time to talk to her. They become friends and the other boys realize that having a girl around really isn't so bad. But when Nami finally gets friends, a fight between her and her dad alarms the neighbour and they call in Child Services. Seeing her grief about having to move again, the boys decide to try and help her any way they can. Will they succeed?? Full of craziness, angst, romance, and humor.

StanxOC

Disclaimer:

I do not own South Park, any of it's characters or any episodes that some scenarios may resemble.

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Butters and other South Park Characters are a © of Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

Nami, and any character (that is not from South Park) met along the way are a © of Nami.Loves.Stan


	2. Chapter 1: Introduction

Chapter 1: Introduction

* * *

Ring Ring Ring Ring 

Stanley Marsh was woken up by the sound of a ringing phone. He groggily shambled over to his desk to the phone. He picked it up off the reciever and hit talk.

"H-Hello?" He answered sleepily, and a bit annoyed.

"Hello, is this Stanley Marsh?" a voice responded.

Stan rubbed his eyes. "Yeah."

"Congratulations!!! You are the lucky winner of the 'Create a Monster' contest!! You and 4 friends are the lucky winners of a free 2 day camping trip!"

Stan looked at the clock. It read 6:00 am. "Dude," he began, "It's like 6:00 in the morning."

"Allright. Come to the community center at 4:00 pm Friday to get your schedule and information before you go." And with that, the phone hung up leaving a beeping dial tone.

Stan shook his head. He hated more than anything to be woken up before his alarm clock. He stumbled back to his bed and slept the remaining 45 minutes.

* * *

Stan walked lazily to the bus stop. His best friend, Kyle Broflovski, was the first and only one there.

"Dude, you look tired." said Kyle.

Stan nodded. "Yeah, I am. Remember that 'Create a Monster contest? Well the commitee called me at 6:00 this morning to tell me that I won."

"Wow, you won? That's awesome. Who are you taking on the trip?"

Stan shrugged. "You, Kenny, and Cartman. I haven't decided who the fourth person is. I was thinking of taking Butters."

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, Eric Cartman was wabbling towards the bus stop. His smile was large enough to swallow his face. "I heard you won the contest, Stan!!" He shouted with glee.

"How'd you know?" Stan asked.

"It's on the news! I saw it while I was getting ready for school."

Stan frowned. "Goddammit. Now everyone is gonna be pulling at me right and left to try to get me to take them."

Cartman thought a moment. "Why don't you take Butters?"

"I thought about it. We'll see... hey, where's Kenny?"

Just as he spoke, Kenny came running up the little hill in time for the bus. The four boys headed to school wondering who the last person would be.

* * *

At lunch time, the boys sat together with Butters, Jimmy and Timmy.

"S-s-so S-Stan. Have you d-d-d-decided who y-your t-t-taking?" Jimmy asked.

Stan sighed. "No. I haven't. It's not for another week, so I have time to think about it."

Suddenly the conversation was interrupted by massive giggling. The boys all turned towards the sound. As the cloud of giggling girls parted, a girl was left alone at one of the cafeteria tables. She had long brown hair and brown eyes, and was unusually beautiful. The girls scattered, but none had gone to sit with her.

"That's the new girl isn't it?" Butters asked.

"Yeah, what was her name... Nami?" Kyle answered.

Stan's eyes were fixed on her. She was very pretty, and he somehow felt bad for her.

"Wow, she looks really alone. Maybe we should invite her over." He said.

Cartman's head snapped towards him. "Woah, no way! It violates the sanctity of man, by inviting a girl to his table."

"But I feel kind of bad for her,dude, I mean, girls can be really cruel." Stan continued.

"Mmm mmmm mmmm mmmmm!" Kenny stated.  
(She's really cute!)

Timmy nodded. "Timmah!!"

"Well..." Kyle started, "Maybe she just needs time to make friends. This is her first day."

"Yeah, you're right" Stan agreed, "Well let's go play outside for the rest of lunch. We can go play basketball in the court after school and deal with this later."

The rest of the boys agreed, and they shuffled outside to play.

* * *

A/N: Well this is Chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first fic, so please R&R.  



	3. Chapter 2: Nami

Chapter 2: Nami

* * *

She sat alone in the cafeteria. Listening to the inaudible chitter around her she caught bits and pieces of conversations. She took a bite of her sandwich. A bitter taste of butter filled her mouth. She was tired of tasting the same thing. Her mother had been giving her butter slathered between two slices of stale bread for the last 5 years. Nami opened up her cracked compac mirror and looked at her distorted reflection. Suddenly she was aware that she was being watched. She looked over to find two girls, one with blonde curly hair and the other with a mop of black hair beneath a purple hat. Nami smiled.

"Hi" She said, "Want to sit?"

The blond girl laughed. "Sit with you? You have to pass an initiation before hanging out with us."

The girl with black hair looked over at her friend. "Bebe, don't be so mean. She's new here." she whispered.

Bebe snickered. "Don't be so soft Wendy. Hey girls." She called out.

Other girls gathered around totaling to about 7. One of the girls leaned in front of Nami and said: "Okay, question number one: You see a brilliant pair of shoes but they are priced at $50. What do you do?"

Nami was taken aback. "Umm. You wait until you have enough money to buy them?" she answered.

"Wrong!" Bebe shouted, "You haggle the cashier until you get the price you can afford."

"Okay question number two: You see a cute boy. You're about to go talk to him when one of your friends shows up and takes his arm before you. What do you do?" Wendy asked.

"Umm. I guess you can still talk to him. Even though your friend is there you should all be able to get along." Nami answered with difficulty.

One of the other girls laughed. "No way! Friendship is way more important than a boy!"

Nami was about to defend her answer but she was cut off.

Bebe looked her in the eye. "Final question." she said. "You're walking through the hall at school and a boy calls out to you. Just as you're about to go see him, your friend calls out to you. Where do you go?"

Nami sighed. "You go to the boy because he called you first." she said simply.

"Well then, girls. It looks as though we have a girl who would betray us and violate all of the rules about being a girl." Bebe said walking away, "Come on girls, this person can't hang out with us, she's a traitor."

Nami put her head down. She wasn't a traitor, but no one would give her a chance. She was just simply talking about equality. Everywhere she went the questions were always the same and the results were the same everytime. She would spend her year alone, and when her mother found out they would move again. Just as she lifted her head back up she caught a piece of conversation the boys nearby were having.

"That's the new girl isn't it?" the blonde boy asked.

"Yeah, what was her name... Nami?" the boy with the green hat answered.

"Wow, she looks really alone. Maybe we should invite her over." the boy with the red poof ball hat said.

His fat friend's head snapped towards him. "Woah, no way! It violates the sanctity of man, by inviting a girl to his table."

Nami blocked out the rest of the conversation. It was always the same anyways; the boys never wanted anything to do with her because she was a girl. She finished her sandwich and started on her dry celery when the boys got up and left. She noticed the boy in the red poof ball hat was cute but she knew he had no interest in her. So she got up and left the cafeteria.

* * *

Nami opened the door to her house. Her dad was passed out on the couch from drinking and her mother was in the kitchen.

"Nami, is that you?" her mother called out.

"Yeah mom."

"How was your first day?" said her mother as she entered the kitchen and sat at the table. Her mother was doing the dishes.

"Well, not too bad" Nami lied, "Some of the girls talked to me today"

Her mother turned to face her. "That's good. How was your lunch?"

"Good"

Nami looked around at her disheveled house. Some window panes were broken and the dishwasher was broken. Nami would've given anything to have a different life. Her father was constantly changing jobs and her mother was being paid unemployment. Simply put: her family was poor. Nami got up to look in the fridge. She opened it to find two large cases of beer, a half carton of 1 percent milk, and a bag of stale mini carrots.

"What's for supper?" she asked.

Nami's mother put on a forced smile. "I'm making noodle soup with the carrots in the fridge."

Nami looked at her mother. "Mom, the soup base is a hard ball and over a year old."

"I know, dear, I just have to scrape off what I can and make do tonight. I'm going to do the groceries in about a week."

Nami turned on her heel. "I'll be upstairs."

"Okay" she heard her mother call from the kitchen.

She closed the door behind her and looked around. Her bed was a busted waterbed and her desk was made of wood with the splinters sticking out. Nami laid on her bed and thought about the boy she had seen.

"He's really cute." she said aloud and thinking of him, drifted off to sleep...

Nami was startled out of her sleep to the sound of her parents yelling.

_Fighting again_ she thought. It seemed to be the end of the fight, because she heard her mother fall to the floor.

"I'm leaving you for good! You and this family! I'm going to re-establish myself then come back for Nami!!" And with that the door slammed and all went quiet.

_Maybe school is the best place for me right now... I hope she's not gone for good this time._ Nami fell back to sleep with worries about whether or not her mother was coming back.

* * *

A/N: Well there's chapter 2! I know it's harsh but it comes with the story!! Please R&R!! Thankies! 


	4. Chapter 3: Eyes that take Shape

Chapter 3: Eyes that take shape

* * *

It was Friday and Kyle looked at Stan. "So. What are you going to do?"

Stan thought for a moment then smiled. "I'm giving it up. I don't feel like going on a gay camping trip."

"What why!?" came a whiny voice from behind them.

Stan turned to see Cartman with desperation. "I don't know, dude, I just don't feel much like going."

Cartman jumped in front of Stan. "But Staaan!! This was the highlight of my weekend!"

"He said he's not going Fat-Ass!" Kyle shouted in Stan's defense.

Cartman's smile disappeared. "Fine! Screw you guys, I am going home!" and with that walked away with an air of insult.

Stan sighed. "Man that guy's got problems."

Kyle agreed. They were about to go back to his house when Stan noticed the same girl he had seen in the cafeteria four days earlier. She was sitting alone on a park bench with her head in her arms.

"Stan?" Kyle inquired.

"You and Kenny go on without me, I'll catch up later."

"Stan, what are you looking at?"

"Look over there in the park. It's the new girl from school, you know the one we saw in the cafeteria that one day?"

Kyle peered over Stan's shoulder and saw her. "Are you going to talk to her?"

Stan looked at his friend and nodded. "It's been four days and she was still alone. I feel bad for her and my gut is telling me to go talk to her."

"Well allright, Stan, we'll head over to my house. When you're done here meet us there okay?"

"Okay Kyle. See you later." Stan headed towards the girl while Kyle and Kenny headed back to the Broflovski's house.

When Stan got there, he realized that the girl was not crying at all, but sleeping.

Nami felt someone standing in front of her. To her surprise it was the red poofball boy. She blinked in confusion.

Stan was stunned. "Hi." was all he could say.

Nami smiled. "Hi"

"Umm. I'm Stan Marsh. We go to school together."

"Yeah I know, I've seen you. I'm Nami."

Stan smiled. "Why are you out here alone?"

Nami looked at him. "I could ask you the same thing?" She motioned him to sit next to her.

Stan sat down and thought carefully about what to say next. "Well, I saw you before and I was with my friends a little while ago and saw you again. So I came by to say 'Hi'"

Nami chuckled. "In other words, you saw me alone in the cafeteria, and again here, felt bad for me and came to talk to me?"

"No! Well, a little I guess." He was expecting her to get offended and walk away, but instead she smiled and laughed. Stan was confused. "Did I say something funny?"

She shook her head. "No, it's just well... You're the closest thing to a friend that I've ever had."

Stan looked at her. "Really?"

"Yeah, well, for some reason people don't like me, but also, I never stick around long enough to make any friends. My parents are always moving. Although I think it'll be postponed for a little while this time. My mom hasn't come home since Monday."

"Oh.." was all Stan could say.

Nami smiled. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't bother you with all of my problems."

Stan began to think. "Well, how busy are you?" he asked.

"How busy do I look?"

"Come with me then." He got up and motioned Nami to follow him. With nothing else to do, she did

* * *

Kyle looked at the time. "Wow, I guess they've sparked up a good conversation." he said slightly bitter.

Kenny looked at him. "Mmmm mmm mmmm mmmmm"

Kyle frowned. "No Kenny, I'm pretty sure that they didn't take off somewhere. Stan wouldn't do that."

Suddenly Sheila Broflovski appeared in the living room doorway. "I thought you said Stan and Eric were coming with you tonight?"

"Well, mum, Cartman got pissed off because Stan cancelled the camping trip, and Stan stopped to talk to this girl he felt bad for and hasn't got here yet."

Shiela began, "Hmm, well maybe I should call his mother, she might-" but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Kyle got up to answer it and found Stan on the other side.

"Hey Stan, we were getting worried about you. Who's this?"

Stan introduced Nami to Kyle. "Hi nice to meet you. I'm Kyle. Stan can I talk to you a minute?"

Stan and Kyle disappeared in the kitchen.

"This was supposed to be guys only, Stan!"

"Relax, dude. Just let her hang out with us tonight. We're her first and only friends and her mother hasn't come home since Monday."

"Fine" Kyle answered, "But tonight only. Last time you felt bad for someone with no friends, he trapped us in a cave raving about ManBearPig!"

"Yeah Yeah, I know. I never heard the end of that one."

A few hours later...

"Well, it was nice hanging out with you guys. I can't thank you enough!" Nami said as she was heading out the door. "I'd better go now. If my dad is sober, he'll be really pissed off at the fact that I'm late."

"Well, no problem. We'll see you Monday at school okay?" Kyle said smiling and waving.

"Take care Nami." Stan said.

"Mmmm Mmmm" Kenny agreed.

Kyle shut the door and turned to his friends. "Well, for a girl, she's pretty cool."

"I told you." Stan said smuggly.

"Yeah Yeah, dude, whatever. Let's just play Space Ninjas 9"

Stan and Kenny agreed with Kyle and the boys went to play their game

* * *

A/N: Well there's chapter 3!! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please R&R. Thank you!! 


	5. Chapter 4: Confessions of the Heart

Chapter 4: Confessions of the heart

* * *

A/N: Hey All!!! Thanx for the reviews!

* * *

**Stan**

"Okay now let's play war!" Kyle suggested.

Stan shook his head. "Nah. We've played it too many times."

"Why dude? You can never play War too many times." Kyle argued.

"Let's play Speed instead."

Kyle agreed. "Fine."

The boys were in Stan's room at the Marsh's house. Kyle liked it when it was just him and Stan. When Cartman was there, their lives always got complicated since he couldn't look past the fact that Kyle was Jewish. It was evening in South Park and it had been a few weeks that Nami had been hanging out with the boys, so Cartman kept his distance most of the time. It seemed that the girl's down-to-earth manner pissed him off. At the moment, Kyle and Stan were listening to the radio.

Stan had finished dealing the cards. "Okay, now flip!"

The boys played Speed for a good while. As they were putting the cards away, Sharon Marsh knocked on the door.

"Stanley?" she called from the other side.

"Yeah?"

She opened the door slightly. "I made nachos. Would you and Kyle like some?"

Stan looked at Kyle and his friend nodded. "Yeah sure."

Sharon came in with plate filled with nachos. "There you are. Enjoy."

"Thanks mom."

She smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Kyle looked at Stan who seemed pensive. "Now what?" he asked.

"Dude... I think I have feelings for her." his friend said quietly.

Kyle was already digging into the nachos. "Who your mom??" he asked

"No dumb ass. Nami."

"Oh" Kyle said between mouthfuls.

Stan finally took a chip filled with salsa and cheese.

"Well. Have you told her how you felt? It's kind of obvious you liked her from the beginning. I mean, if you would've never introduced her to us, we would still be on the sidelines feeling bad for her rather than hanging out with her."

"Dude, it's only been a few weeks." Stan replied.

"Yeah but still."

Suddenly the song 'Remember the Time' by Michael Jackson came on the radio. Stan put his head down.

"This song reminds me of Wendy" he said.

Kyle listened.

_Do You Remember  
When We Fell In Love  
We Were Young  
And Innocent Then  
Do You Remember  
How It All Began  
It Just Seemed Like Heaven  
So Why Did It End? _

He slapped his forehead. "Dude! That was a while ago. You have to get over it okay? She's with Token now."

"Here's the chorus" Stan whined ignoring Kyle.

_Do You Remember The Time  
When We Fell In Love  
Do You Remember The Time  
When We First Met  
Do You Remember The Time  
When We Fell In Love  
Do You Remember The Time _

"You have to get over it, Stan. This song is gay anyway." Kyle got to his feet and changed the station. Stan snapped out of his trance.

"Do you think she'd like me back?" he asked.

Kyle looked down at his friend. "Please tell me you're talking about Nami?"

Stan nodded.

"Okay good, then yes I do. You're really good-natured and chicks dig that."

Stan looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah, dude. I don't wanna sound gay, but you're a great guy. If I was a chick I'd want you"

Suddenly there was an awkward silence...

After a bit Stan blinked. "Wow. I'm really glad Cartman wasn't here"

"Heh heh heh, ahem" Kyle chuckled nervously.

"Dude... that was the gayest thing you ever said, EVER" Stan pointed out.

"Okay okay, I was just saying it as a friend."

Stan shook his head. "This conversation does not leave this room and in no way shape or form reaches the ears of Eric Cartman."

Kyle nodded "Right."

"Wanna go play Space Ninjas 9?" Stan asked.

His friend agreed and they shuffled downstairs.

**Nami**

Nami opened the door to her house. She was back from another fantastic day at school with Stan, Kyle, and Kenny. For some reason, she got the impression that Cartman didn't like her.

She looked into the living room. There was her father on the couch. It had been a few weeks since her parents fought and her mother left. She usually avoided her dad but she was in such a good mood that she wanted to talk to him, drunk or not.

"Hey dad." she said stepping into the living room, carefully avoiding the bottles of beer.

Her father had mumbled something inaudible back to her. She tried her best to start a conversation.

"I aced my test today. I got 100"

"Yeah, yeah." he mumbled back.

Nami knew her dad was not totally drunk but not totally sober either. She tried again.

"I hung out with my friends too."

Her father looked at her slowly. "You have friends?"

"Yeah I do" she responded proudly.

"Peh. You're a loser."

Nami laughed nervously. "You don't mean that. That's the alcohol talking."

Her father rose to his feet. He went into the kitchen to grab another beer. Nami was tired of this. She hadn't eaten much in hours and her dad wasn't making an effort to go get food. She mustered up all of the courage she had.

"Um dad... when were you going to go get food?"

"There's enough food here. Besides you don't need more you need less."

Right then and there, despite her good mood, Nami lost her temper.

"See!? This is why mom left you! You're nothing but a dirty, lazy, drunk, fucked up pig!!" She screamed.

"What the fuck did you say, girl!?" Her dad rose. Nami backed up. He had hit her mother countless times and knew that he wouldn't hesitate to do the same to her. However, she was too pissed off to care.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again. You are lower than me, you hear me!?" He bellowed. It was loud enough to wake the neighbours. "If you hate me so much then get the fuck out!"

"I have nowhere to go!" Nami screamed back.

"Go live on the streets! I'm sure you can make a living whoring yourself out!"

Tears sprang to her eyes. How could her dad say such a thing!?

"Go fuck yourself, you fucking pig!!!!" Suddenly she felt pain shooting from one end of her jaw to another, then more pain above her eye and into the back of her head. Next thing she knew, she was on the floor, but before she could get up, she felt a foot in her stomach. All she could hear was the sound of her own screams. Next, she felt her pants being ripped off. Instinct told her what was going to happen. With all of her strength she pushed the 250 pound man off of her. He was in a daze, so she took it as a chance. She grabbed the nearest coat and sprang out the door. Once Nami got out, all she did was run. She could hear her dad screaming behind her and when she looked back he was chasing her. She kept running and running. She was running to the only place she knew she'd be safe.

**Stan**

Stan and Kyle had been playing a variety of Nintendo games.

"Well that was fun. Next time I'll rent Mario Party and we can invite Nami and Kenny and Cartman if he wants to come." Stan suggested.

Kyle nodded. "That would be awesome."

Randy Marsh came into the living room. "Stan it's getting late. The Broflovskis called and said that if Kyle isn't spending the night, that he should head home soon."

"Yeah, I'd better go. Ike wanted me to read him a bedtime story and my mom hates it when he goes to bed late."

"Alright then." Stan got up and walked his friend to the door.

Kyle turned around. "You should really think of telling Nami, you know. How about you and her come to my house tomorrow. I'll invite Kenny too."

Stan agreed. "Sounds good."

Just as Kyle was about to open the door, there was a devastating knock. Sharon came in the room.

"Who could that be at this hour?" she questioned. She walked over to the door and opened it. Nami stumbled in and fell on her knees crying. Sharon couldn't believe what she was seeing; a young girl with bruises on her face and worse: she was in her underwear.

Stan ran in front of his mom and leaped to Nami's side.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell happened!?" he shouted.

Kyle was stunned.

"My... My dad." Nami said weakly. She looked up at Stan and he could see her bruises.

Sharon looked at Kyle. "Kyle, call your parents. I don't want you walking on the street if this lunatic is still around."

Stan helped Nami up and Sharon took her to the bathroom. While Kyle called his parents, Randy came in the living room.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

Stan looked up at his dad. "Well," he began, "Nami is very poor and her parents are always fighting. A few weeks ago, almost as soon as she transferred to our school, her mom and dad got into a fight and her mom left and hasn't come home since. Nami's dad is abusive, which would explain her bruises..." he trailed off

"Hmm. I don't even want to know why she's in her underwear." his dad said in dismay. "Anyhow, I suppose she can stay here for the night. Tomorrow is Saturday so we can decide what to do then. She can stay on the couch. Does her father know where we live?"

"No. He doesn't know us." Stan replied.

"Good. I don't want him trashing up the place looking for his daughter."

Kyle came back in the room. "Okay, my mom is on her way."

Randy turned to leave. "I'm going to see how everything is doing. You boys stay here and wait for Sheila."

Stan and Kyle were alone.

"Wow. What an adrenaline rush." Kyle stated.

"Yeah..."

"Dude, you okay?"

"Kyle, she was in her underwear. If she wasn't able to get away, God knows what would've happened to her."

"Are you saying that she could've been..." he stopped.

Stan looked at him and shuddered. "Yeah..."

Kyle looked out the window. "My mom is here." There was a knock and he answered it.

"What's all the commotion?" Sheila asked, "And where's your mom Stan?"

Just as she said it, she saw it. Sharon walked in with Nami at her side. Nami had clean clothes, and the blood was washed away, but the bruises were clearly visible and she was pale.

"Oh dear! What happened?" exclaimed Sheila.

Sharon put her head down. "Another victim of domestic abuse."

Sheila looked at Nami. "Dear girl, are you okay?"

Nami nodded. "Now I am. I feel safe here."

"What happened?"

"It started with me asking my dad for food. When he told me I was fat, I lost it and called him names. Then he lost his temper and because he was drunk, beat me up. He was about to do other stuff, but I pushed him away and ran here." Nami had to choke back a sob.

Stan and Kyle walked over to her and tried to comfort her.

Shelia looked at Sharon. "Other stuff?" she inquired.

"When she got here, she was in her underwear." Sharon whispered.

"Oh dear God."

Sharon put her head down."I don't know what to do with her. I don't want to call child services in case they relocate her somewhere away form South Park, because our boys seem to have taken a liking to her."

"Well, how about I bring Kyle back tomorrow and come over with Gerald and we can decide what's best to do."

"Is that really okay Sheila? She's not my daughter."

"She needs help Sharon. In anyway I think we should try."

"Okay. You're right."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow.

"Alright. Good night Sheila."

"Good Night Sharon. C'mon Kyle"

When Kyle and his mom left, Sharon looked at Nami and Stan.

"Stan, your dad and I have decided that it's best for Nami to stay here. She can stay in your room, but she has to sleep on the floor."

"Yeah, I know mom. Dad said that she was staying in here."

"I think it's safer that she stays in your room, in case her father tries to find her." she looked at Nami, "Would your dad do that?"

"I wouldn't put it past him. Then again he might be too drunk so I dunno." Nami replied.

"Well, I'll set up a bed in Stan's room. I'll call you when it's ready okay?" She left the room.

Stan and Nami were alone. He looked at her and felt bad.

"Why did you come here first?" he asked.

Nami looked up. "Because you were the first one to go out of your way to talk to me. I knew that if I came here, I wouldn't be turned down. I knew that I'd be safe."

Stan smiled and Nami smiled back.

"Nami? I-"

"Stan! Nami! The bed is ready. Come upstairs!"

"Yeah?" Nami asked, "What were you going to say?"

Stan smiled. "Let's go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning. You need rest."

They walked up to his room and laid down in their separate beds.

"At least I'm not sleeping in a busted water bed." Nami commented.

"Well, I'm glad you're comfortable. Good Night"

"Good Night"

Nami couldn't believe it. She was spending the night at her crush's house and sleeping in the same room. That made her really happy. Little did she know, Stan was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

A/N: Well, that chapter was a little more intense and a little longer. I got carried away writing it I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!! Thanx 


	6. Chapter 5: Decisions

Chapter 5: Decisions

* * *

The doorbell rang at the Marshs' house. When Randy reached the door, he opened it to find the Broflovski family on the other side.

"Well, come in." He invited.

"Thanks, Randy." Gerald replied. The Broflovskis shuffled into the living room struggling to keep their shoes on the carpet. Suddenly Stan and Nami appeared at the top of the stairs to greet them. Nami caught sight of Ike and immediately flew down the stairs. She scooped him up in her arms.

"My God! Who is this little cutie!?" she squeaked.

Kyle laughed. "That's my little brother Ike."

Nami looked at Kyle, then Stan then back at Kyle. "He's adorable!"

"Hi. Who are you?" Ike asked sweetly.

"I'm Nami." she responded with glee.

Sheila looked at Randy and Gerald amused by the scene. "At least that gets her mind off of last night." she said quietly.

Randy nodded. "Won't you two come into the kitchen? We'll leave the kids to play."

Gerald and Sheila agreed and followed Randy into the kitchen where Sharon was making snacks.

The kids were left alone. Stan coughed. "So, why are your parents here, Kyle?"

Kyle looked at Stan. "I think they're discussing the issue with..." he nodded towards Nami. Fortunately for them, she was too busy fussing over Ike to pay any attention to their conversation.

Stan looked down. "I really hope they don't decide to take her away."

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked only half getting it.

"Dude, I spent the whole morning with her. She's great and I really like her, but I hope that they don't decide to move her away from this place to get her away from her dad."

"Ahh, now I get it. I don't think so. Since when have you become such a worrywart?"

Stan looked at Kyle in surprise. "I... I guess since I met her"

"You need to get it together and go back to the Stan we all know. She'll probably notice you then."

Stan chuckled. "Yeah I think you're right. If I keep worrying it'll just make life worse for everyone and that'd be gay"

"There! That's the Stan we all know."

Suddenly they were aware of Nami's presence.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked still holding Ike.

"Nothing" both boys said in unison.

She laughed. "Well, I guess I wouldn't understand boy-talk anyway" she said with mock annoyance.

"Yeah. Wanna go play video games?" Stan suggested.

Everyone agreed and headed to sit on the couch.

Meanwhile, the parents were discussing what to do about Nami's situation.

"What do we do?" asked Gerald who was finally filled in.

"I don't want to call Child Services and put her through another move." Sharon said.

"Plus, we don't even know where her mother is." Sheila added.

Randy spoke. "Why don't we just keep her here for now?"

"Randy, can we really afford another child in the house?" Sharon asked.

"Sharon, I think we should just do what we can for now. When her father comes looking for her, then we do something. For now, she's happy here and Stan is happy with her."

"I think it's a good idea, Sharon. I think she said she feels safe here." Sheila said.

"And if anything goes wrong, then she can stay with us for a bit." Gerald added.

"Well okay, it's settled then. She stays here." Randy decided.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang.

"Don't answer it Stan. I'll get it." shouted his father. Randy headed to the door followed by the others. He brushed past the kids on the couch and opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Marsh. We're from Child Services and we're looking for a Nami Tachikawa."

* * *

A/N: Sorry to cut it short. What happens next? We'll have to wait and see. I'm going away for a week, so the story will be put on hold. Next Chapter: August 27th. 


End file.
